


Love of the Game

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [196]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, Gymnastics, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I had an idea where Emma is an Olympic gymnast and killian is her coach and they are in love with each other but neither of them knows the other is in love with them and it ends with them getting together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Game

Emma took a deep breath as she stood on beam, as she calmed her mind of the many emotions and thoughts flowing through it.

It had taken her years to get to where she was today. Years of hard work, training, pain and dedication.

If anyone had told her thirteen year old self that she would be here today, she would have laughed. Orphaned Emma Swan, with no one to love her, and no future, thrown around through years of the foster system, was going nowhere, as were the rest of the kids like her. It was what was known since day one. She could see the pitying looks social workers and teachers gave her, as they told her that she could overcome the hardships and make it through past high school, possibly even get a university degree and have a career. Not just work at some shop or another job to earn just enough to get by, but have a life. But she knew despite their words, even at her young age, that it was a long shot. Emma Swan wasn’t going anywhere in life.

It wasn’t until gym class that year, when she was forced to take part in gymnastics that she discovered that she wasn’t all that bad at it. Not just that; she was almost good at it.

It had been something that was rare to her. Emma Swan wasn’t good at anything, except surviving and trying to avoid trouble; not that the second worked out all that well for her. Trouble was half the reason she had been bounced around from home to home, never able to find one that would keep her for long enough to get comfortable. And it was hard, but she had grown accustomed to it.

So when her school wanted to put her on the gymnastics team, she wanted to say no. What was the point in accepting when she knew that she would probably be uprooted as soon as she got used to it? But with the late night practices, and early mornings, Emma was out of the house for most of the time. Her coaches often bought the team food, and she would shower at school, making her almost a perfect foster child: used no resources, but brought in the monthly cheque.

When she was seventeen her coach pulled her aside. She had been worried when he had done so; she had been trying her hardest at practices, but she was used to her best not being good enough.

“Emma, you and I both know that you’re meant for bigger things,” coach David had told her, “You’re better than half the girls on this team, whether you see it or not. You have potential, Emma, and I don’t want to see you throw that away when you graduate. I want you to pursue this, and to possibly even make a career out of this. You have a real chance of a future.”

She had laughed when he said that. A few years on the team didn’t change the fact that she had no money of her own, not to pay for the training she would need to make it professionally.

“There are university scholarships you can apply for,” David told her softly, “Ones meant to fund people with talent. You can apply for them, train, and even get an education. You deserve that, Emma.”

“Schools like that wouldn’t just fund someone like me,” she sighed, “I’m a no one, and I’m going nowhere. Not professionally, anyways. Come a few months, and I’ll be homeless too.”

“Emma, do you think we could ever let you live on the streets?” David had asked her, shocked, “You’ve become family to us, both Mary Margaret, and I,” he said, mentioning his wife, the other coach on the school team. “We would take you in, even if you were an adult. In fact, we’ve discussed it a few times.”

“Why?” she asked, suspiciously, “By then I would be an adult, with nothing to offer. Why take me in, when you could adopt a young child, or have one of your own?”

“Because you’re family,” he said simply. “You aren’t the burden you’ve been made to think you are. People care about you, and want what’s best for you. And if you want to pay us back, do so by training and reaching your full potential.”

She had been skeptical, even after that conversation, but when the time had come, and she had aged out, she had gone to live with David and Mary Margaret Nolan. And over the years, they had become the family she never had.

The summer before university, she had almost lost it all, and it had terrified her. She had attended gymnastic camp, to help prepare her professionally for university and the future. But during that time, she had grown close to one of the coaches. Neal Cassidy was only a few years older than her, and he had a way of making her feel special. And when he had kissed her, and told her of his feelings for her, she had thought nothing of it. She was falling for the man, and when the two of them hooked up in her room late at night after practice, she failed to think of the consequences.

But a few weeks later, and she had started to get sick, she began to question just how safe they had been. When she took the test, she had cried, unsure of what to do. She had gone to Neal in tears, hoping for comfort, but he had shoved her out of the room, claiming there was no way it could be his. He was the son of a huge business man, and he claimed she was using him for the money.

She had gone home heartbroken, and tried to keep it a secret as she started university and began to train. But Mary Margaret had noticed something was up, and confronted her. She had broken down, and told her surrogate mother of the truth, and wondered if this was when she would be kicked out. However her mother had sat her down, and told her that they would help her if she decided she wanted to keep the baby, and that she didn’t need to quit gymnastics over this. That being a single mother would be hard, but she would have support.

Henry Nolan was born to Emma Nolan exactly six months after that conversation, and to this day, there had not been a moment she had regretted it. And in less than a few months after that, she had gone back to training. The school had been considerate of her circumstances and held her scholarship for her until she could return to training. It had taken a bit to return to her prior level, but she had done so, as she took the gym back by storm.

 She had met her professional Olympics trainer, Killian Jones, shortly after graduating from school, and competing in several national championships.

She had hated him at first; he was arrogant and cocky, and she didn’t believe he was capable of taking anything seriously. But he was good at his job, as proved by the championships she was winning. So whether she liked it or not, she needed him.

She was twenty three when they slowly became friends, and that was all she was comfortable with. She had a son to think about, and her future, and there was no way she would let her feelings cloud her judgement once more. Not when she had almost lost things twice.

She knew of Killian Jones even before she had met him; most people had. The twenty two year old gymnast whom had held real potential, but in a freak accident which killed his brother and severed his left hand, he had lost it all. Sure, he still could have tried to compete using a prosthetic, but it wouldn’t have been the same.

And she could tell he was still darkened by the events that had changed his future, but he wore it under layers of swagger and flirtations.

It was probably why she found it so easy to relate to him, and she felt herself grow drawn to her coach.

It wasn’t uncommon for that to happen. Due to the long hours of training and time spent together, she often heard stories of gymnasts growing attracted to the people meant to guide and train them. And it most certainly didn’t help that Killian Jones was a rather good looking man.

He had come over to dinner quite a few times, and father had been wary of the man at first. But due time, the two had bonded over coaching techniques, and had even grown to be friends. Her mother on the other hand had taken an instant liking to the man, and had invited him over right away, despite Emma and her father’s protests. Henry looked up to the older man, who despite Henry’s age of just seven, had taken to teaching him a few basic routines of his own.

But none of that mattered at this moment. Not her past, not her feelings, nor the other thoughts which could cloud her judgement. All that did in this moment, was that she tried her best. So she took a deep breath, and performed as she had practiced so many times before.

* * *

 

Killian Jones watched as Emma competed before his eyes. Years of training had led her to this moment, and he couldn’t have been more proud of her as she executed the moves perfectly.

He had known from the minute that he had seen her that she was a fighter. That she was stronger than the people who didn’t believe in her, and that she could conquer all that she set her mind to. She, despite every single obstacle life had thrown at her, had made her way here, to this moment. She, a woman who had been alone at birth, a woman who had given birth alone, who had the world tell her she was nothing,

And she was bloody brilliant. It was hard not to notice the way she could light up a room by so much as a smile. But he was her coach, and the two of them were professionals. And feelings could severely complicate that dynamic. And the relationship between a coach and a gymnast was important, for a poor one could lead to poor performances. There was no place for his love for her, where their work was concerned.

But it didn’t make it any easier. Sure, he could pretend that he didn’t love her as strongly as he did, and he could pretend that he didn’t want to kiss her half the time, but it didn’t make the feelings go away. All it did was serve as a constant reminder of just how much he needed her in his life.

“She did amazing,” David said from behind him, as Emma finished, and the next gymnast took their place on the beam. “Congratulations, Killian.”

“It was all her,” he said with a shake of his head, “She’s brilliant.”

“Give yourself credit too,” David told him, “You spent countless hours helping her train. You deserve the praise.”

He smiled at the older man, who gave him a scrutinizing look. “You should tell her how you feel.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Killian said, dodging the man’s gaze.

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” David told him firmly. “Tell her, Killian. You both deserve that much.”

“I’m her coach,” he protested. “If she doesn’t reciprocate, it could change our dynamic. And if she does, it could affect the dynamic as well. It’s hardly a wise move.”

David shook his head, “I doubt she could reject you,” he said to him, “As for ruining your professional relationship if she does feel the same way, I hardly think it would cause the two of you to be unable to work together. Additionally, if it does, doesn’t your happiness matter more? She can always get another coach, and you another gymnast, if need be, but the two of you deserve to be happy. Besides, I’ve seen the two of you together, and I have little doubts that the two of you could make both a professional and romantic relationship work.”

“Are you giving me your permission to date your daughter?” Killian asked him curiously, clarifying what exactly was happening.

“You’ve more than deserved it,” David told him with a small smile, “But know that if you hurt her, I will kill you.”

“Noted,” Killian said with a grin.

* * *

 

_“And Emma Nolan takes gold in Woman’s Beam,”_ the announcer said, and she felt her heart race in excitement.

She looked over to see her parents and Henry cheering loudly as the medal was placed around her neck, and her training paid off.

She could feel a rush of emotions in moment, and all she could think of was wanting to share her victory with Killian.

When she spotted him, he had the widest smile on his face. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she made her way over to where he was.

“Congratulations, Emma,” he said warmly as she hugged him tightly. She knew there were probably cameras still on them, and the next morning there would be a story about it, and pictures, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Thank you,” she told him sincerely, “For everything. For helping me train, for preparing me, for helping me get here.”

He seemed caught off guard, but held her tightly, “You more than deserved to be here,” he told her honestly. “I’m just glad I could be here to watch it.”

She pulled away softly, her heart still beating loudly, as she looked him in the eyes, trying to gain an indication of if he felt anywhere near the same way that she did.

Her questions were answered, when he leaned in and met her lips with his own, causing her to let out a surprised moan.

When she finally pulled away, just enough to take a breath, she could see his eyes searching her own, to see her reaction.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” She said softly, and he let out a laugh.

“As have I,” he admitted, stroking her face softly. “I love you, Emma Nolan. I know that it’s not exactly conventional, but I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” she told him with a grin, as she brought her mouth to meet his once more.

He grinned, as he pulled away when her son came running to her, wanting to see his mother after her victory. As her family swarmed her, and with Killian by her side, she felt at ease.

And ten years later, when her son was old enough to decide he too wished to compete at a professional level, but as a swimmer, she couldn’t have been prouder. She had long since retired, taking a job at the high school she attended, working alongside her parents as a coach, while Killian continued to train Olympic athletes, to varying levels of success. She was four months pregnant with their second child, after giving birth to Liam Jones four years prior. Her life was exactly where she wanted it to be, and there was not a thing she would change.


End file.
